The Complete List of PPC Fiction
This page is a duplicate of the Complete List maintained by Araeph; it indexes a list of all spin-offs and other PPC related stories. The original list may still be found here, together with its sister List of Everything PPC, but it is no longer maintained regularly. Updates to the List In order to keep this index as complete as possible, anyone with Permission may and should link their spin-offs here and update the mission count when they write a new story. Also, anybody who spots an error or finds a legitimate PPC fiction which is not linked here may update this list. You do not need Permission to do this; the only requirement is that the author had Permission to write the story in the first place. A few reminders, however: * Although this list is organized by department, this is not a List of Departments. Departments without stories centered on them should not be listed here. * Entries should be titled after the agents who star in them. * Include a chapter count after each series. The count applies to chapters without actual missions (interludes, prologues, etc.), as long they are PPC-related and more than just forewords. * Organize entries first by chapter count, then alphabetical order. * Stories with a new mission count (updated within the last month) should have the number in red, a lime green NEW! tag, and the month/day date. When they are no longer new, the tags should be removed. To keep the page tidy, anyone may and should remove old tags. ** Mission count code: (5) ** New mission code: (NEW!) * Mark, but do not remove, broken links using a magenta LINK BROKEN tag. (The original links may help us find the missions.) You may remove them if you are replacing them with a link where those missions have been re-hosted. ** Broken link code: (LINK BROKEN) * If your agents have been in more than one department, list them under the department where they completed the highest number of missions. __TOC__ All-Purpose Department ''Fire Emblem'' Division * Agents Echo Kazul and Kat Daydream (5) ''Sherlock Holmes'' Division * Agents Kelok and Unger (10) ''Warcraft'' Division * Agents Brightbeard and Barid (2) ''My Little Pony'' Division * Agents Marvin and Printworthy (3) ''Nanoha'' Division * Agents Navare and Amris (2) The Covenant Division * Agents Amanita Jackson and Kos-Mos (1) Bad Role-play Department * Agents Halley and Talia (2) Department of Angst * Agents Montbretia Tornquist and Lasa Nara (2) Department of Author Correspondence * Agents Ella and Claudia (7) Department of Bad Parody Troll Division * Agents Leelee, Marokee, and Saphie Ellings (1) Department of Bad Slash Lord of the Rings/Tolkien * Agent Thals and Aral (1) (LINK BROKEN) * Agents Luxury and Sean (0) Harry Potter * Agents Dee and Milask (3) Freelance * Agents Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains (49) * Agents Xericka and Gremlin (8) ** Xericka and Luxury (1) * Agents Chalk and Jenka (2) * Agents Nin and Luxury (2) * Agents Dana Trent and Tarian Toran (1) * Agents Elaina Thyme and Sarah Vym (1) * Agents Mal and Orion (1) * Agents Arinellya and Kalen (1) Bad Het * Agents Katie Cray and Gypsy Roberts (2) Mpreg * Agents Oscar Henson and Iza (4) Department of Character Protective Services * Agents Nin Brandt and Pablo Delores (5) (LINK BROKEN) Missions are still available via Nin Brandt * Agents Veridian Green and Stevius - Narnia Film RPF (4) * Agents Elanor and Megan - Elf Protection (3) (LINK BROKEN) alternative link Interlude and MST are available via Elanor Department of Fictional Psychology * Department Archive (7) Department of Finance * Agent Rina Telcontar (2) Department of Floaters * Agents Cadmar, Sienna, and Maria (20) (LINK BROKEN) Note: All missions are available via Cadmar. * Agents July and Library (17) * Agents Valon Vance and Kala Jeng (17) * Agents Anneli, Cindy, and Xanthus (12) * Agents Cavan Shenn and Rilwen Shadowflame (12) * Agents Desdendelle, Anebrin and the Librarian (19) * Agents Falchion, Rashida Mafdetiti and Velociripper (11) * Agents Ellipsia and Nathan (9) (LINK BROKEN) Missions are still available via Nathan * Agents Chliever and Winston (8) ** Note: Chliever has requested that his missions be removed from continuity. * Agent Manx and Shadow (8) * Agents Meip and Rose/Ross (8) * Agents Ari and Tera (7) * Agents Kaitlyn and Selene (7) *Agents Flip and Rez (6) * Agents Fritz and Silas (6) * Agents Joyce Odelia Reesin and Singsong Jacobs (6) * Agents Ryni and Tirsaer (6) * Agents Adder and Deuce (5) (LINK BROKEN) Missions are still available via Deuce * Agents Archer and Sabbat (5) * Agents Chris and Ami Seeker, and Trainees Miguel and Violet Rose Greenfield (5) * Agents Kelly Stone and September Johnson (5) NEW! May 15, 2017 * Agents Marcus Langston and Zodfang Gobrunt (5) (LINK BROKEN) Missions are still available via Marcus Langston * Agents Priyala and Saline (5) (LINK BROKEN) Most missions are still available via Priyala * Team Phoenix (5) (LINK BROKEN) Missions are still available via Team Phoenix * Agents Az and Boston (4) * Agents Corolla and Sergio Turbo (4) * Agents Kirill, Zug, and Cy (4) * Agents Ally and Grace (3) * Agents Doc and Vania (3) * Agents Felaben and Jackson (3) * Agents Jet and Jicky (3) * Agents Jodi and Nadine (3) (LINK BROKEN) Missions are still available via Jodi * Agents Kilauea and Sydney (3) * Agents Miriam and Rael (3) * Agent Murtagh and Titus (3) (LINK BROKEN) * Agents Sara and Zach (3) * Agents Arthur and Biggins (2) * Agents Burning Heart and Johnny Denver (2) * Agents Dakku and Maxie (2) (LINK BROKEN) Missions are still available via Maxie * Agents Gata and Ginger (2) * Agents Natasha and Sylvia (2) * Agents Roac and Walters (2) * Agents James Vulpes and Saxo Cruore (2) * Agents Aiko Kimura and Henry Asclepe (1) * Agents Carry Onin and Doom/Gloom (1) * Agents Carver and Fix (1) * Agents Jack and Shawn (1) * Agents Jane Doe and Jason Harris (1) * Agents Karasunaki and Mariella (1) * Agents KF and MFPC (1) * Agent NytBloomer (1) * Agents Prod and Sean (1 image) * Agents Wobbles and Notary (1) Division of Cool and Unusual Punishment * Agents Twiggy, Scorpia, and Brittany (2) (LINK BROKEN) Missions are still available via Twiggy Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species * Aegis, Alagos, Entropy, Iodin, Kern, Logan and Riboflavin (3) * Agents Sebak and Tish (3) * Agents Ix and Charlotte Webb (18) Special Interdepartmental Elven Languages Unit * Agent Lambda (2) Special Operations Division * Agents Evie and the Fisherman (6) * Agents Corolla, Nikki Cherryflower, and Sergio Turbo (5) * Agents Fiona Darcy and Gilbert Beckett (2) (LINK EMPTY) All Missions are available via Fiona Darcy * Agents Cassiopeia Orange and Skuld Taipan (1) Department of Geographical Aberrations * Agents Dafydd and Selene (18) * Agents Narto and Louise (8) * Agents Abaddon and T'Zar (3) * Agent Huinesoron (3) * Agents Takua and Jareth (3) Department of Implausible Crossovers * Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen (16) * Agents Florestan and Eusabius (14) * Agents Sarah Katherine Squall, Cupid Carmine, and Lapis Lazuli (9) * Agents Death and Random (and Logic, don't step onto Logic) (3) (LINK BROKEN) Missions are still available via Death * Agents Hawthorne and Key (2) * Agents Solvig Karinsdotter and Yuuna Takamiya (2) * The Agent and the Disentangler (1) * Agents Amelia Grey and Tyler Reynolds (1) * Agents Annie and The Lovely Beta (Jossverse/Buffyverse Division) (1) * Agents Kozar and the Reader (1) Despatch * Agents Meg and Will (2) Department of Improbable AUs * Agent Cornelius (4) ** Cornelius and Rachel Calendar (1) * Agents Elena and Kath (Star Wars) (2) Department of Improbabilities * Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature (9) * Agents Alec Troven, Lorac Seriph, Marc-C and Verra Rose (3 Alec/Verra + 3 Alec/Marc-C + 2 Alec alone + 1 Verra/Lorac + 5 cowrites where either Alec or Verra cooperated with another department + sundry other pieces that may or may not count here) Yes, it’s complicated, and there is no central spin-off site to put it all into order. Use the respective agent’s page to find everything with Alec or everything with Verra. * Agents Turik and Tara (1) (LINK BROKEN) Department of Intelligence * Agent Architeuthis (5) * Agent Ava (1) * Agent De Grasse (3) * Agent Kyaris (3) * Agent Rooney (2) * Agent Salvo (3) * Agent Shinra (1) Department of Internal Affairs * Agents Dúros Black and Irvine, formerly here (0) * "DIA: Introductions," hopeful start to series featuring the DIA as a whole Department of Internal Operations * Agents Justin, Peter Piper, and Nita Kerys (5) Department of Mary Sue Experiments and Research * Scientists Lori Starrett and Bill Fallis * Agents Cocoa and Powder Puff (1) Department of Mary Sues Missions from smaller DMS divisions are listed under their genre. Genres may or may not have a general division (Anime, Sci-Fi/Steampunk, Video Games, and Rare Fandoms do; Fantasy and General Fiction do not). If an agent pair from a small DMS division doesn't have a continuum-specific division after their names, then they are in the division dedicated to the genre. Lord of the Rings/Tolkien * The Original Series - Agents Jay and Acacia (26) * Agents Anne and Kate (9) * Agents Cassie Young and Nat Freidar(6) * Agents Ilarian and Vaniela (6) * Agents Aerilyn and Zera (4) * Agents Alana and Sarah (4) * Agents Car'rok and Tia Giltine (4) (LINK BROKEN) * Agents Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins (4) * Agents Chase Lopes, Mackenzie, and Nate (4) * Agents Jaster and Threnody (4) * Agents Jeanlily and Twain (4) (LINK BROKEN) Missions are still available via Jeanlily * Agents Krishna and Serenity (4) * Agent Aramel (3) * Agents Fireblade and Keitaro (3) * Agents Kazra and Rich (3) * Agents Amy and Brent (2) * Agents April, Ellipsis, and Scarg Marison (2) * Agents Chana and Hal (2) * Agents Constance and Steve (2) * Agents Jaz and Tick (2) * Agents Shada and Thalia (2) * Agents Caitlin and Sidh (1) * Agents Cheery and Fish (1) * Agents Emma Willow and Kate (1) * Agents Jane and Kwennyfer (1) * Agents Jenn and Kaitlyn (1) * Agents Kage and Sakira (1) * Agents Krissy and Mae (1) * Agents Laire and Staff Elf (1) * Agent Laurie (1) (LINK BROKEN) Mission is still available via Laurie * Agents Luthy and Sil (1) Freelance * Agents Rina Dives/The Aviator and Zeb (81) * Agents Matthew Welch and Ajax (2) * Agents Cali Still and Miah Arthur (21) * Agents Foxglove and Laburnum (18) * Agents Eledhwen Elerossiel and Christianne Shieh (14) * Agents Ian Nahinu and Lee Keaton (13) * Agents Rina Dives and Randa Roan (11) * Agents Katrina and Samuel (10) * Agents Crispin Reed and Maria Falcone (9) * Agent Teek and various partners (9) * Agents Rayner Blitzkrieg and Evangeline von Lilith (8) * Agent Derik with Earwig and Gall (6) * Agent Sedri and (sometimes) Agent Iza (6) * Agent Suicide with Diocletian and Ithalond (6) * Agents Caleb Cooper and Jack (5) (LINK BROKEN) Missions are still available via Caleb Cooper * Agents Kestrel and Mordecai Lee (5) (LINK BROKEN) Missions are still available via Kestrel * Agents Alec Trevelyan and Kitty Callahan (4) * Agents Kayla Richards and Teek Virtanen (4) * Agent Chakkik (4) * Agents Caroline Moor and Veralyn Amberwing (3) * Agents Kilroy Vincentus and Mike de Bergerac (3) * Agent Dawn McKenna (2) * Agents Grey and VJ (2) * Agents Alexis Green and Randall (1) (LINK BROKEN) * Agents Brenda Loringham and Charlie Shoe (1) * Agents Caroline Asleif and LJ Silverblade (1) * Agents Claire Jubilex and Soledad Snowbird (1) * Agents Erin Mirestone and Maralys Deeppockets (1) * Agents Ginger-Wise and Alloy (1) * Agents Jill Greenleaf and Redd (1) * Agents Luana Starlight and Orange Plaid (1) * Agents Phoebe Claypool and Renee Garrett (1) * Agents Richard Legard and Marina Nicodelli (4) * Agents Sean Bellman and Hild (1) Harry Potter * Agents Aria and Polaris (3) * Agents Ekwy and Milano with intern Nea (3) * Agents Asher and Riddick (2) * Agents BriRi and Melissa (2) * Agents Lemon and Wren (2) * Agents Eileen and Jake (1) (NSFW/NSFB) * Agents Eve and Tothero (1) (LINK BROKEN) * Agents Hunter and Ronda (1) * Agents Jo and Shae (1) * Agents Magnolia Grey and Myfanwy (1) Multiple Offenses * Agents Nenya Gabriel and Rosie Cotton Bomull (4) Pirates of the Caribbean * Agents Lothy and Rowyn (7) * Agents Jira Foley and Schmuckleigh (5) * Agents Gallowglass and Lena Montrose (3) (LINK BROKEN) Missions are still available via Gallowglass * Agents Night Shade and Rose Thorn (2) Small DMS Divisions: Anime/Manga * Agents Gunny and Wayne (8) * Agents Drake and Naomi (5) * Agents Light and Sarah (5) * Agents Lana and Narav (3) * Agents Cerrin and Kana (Bleach Division) (2) * Agents Cygna and Janet (2) * Agents Teena and WyldeHorse (2) * Agents Branch and Tenki (1) * Agents Cepha, Fiorano, and Amara (1) * Agents Laih and Mimarhan (1) * Agents Salix and Tanya Davies (Fullmetal Alchemist Division) (1) Small DMS Divisions: Fantasy * Agents Honorificus and Rhysdux (Jossverse/Buffyverse Division) (6) * Agents Rena Chang and Shay Williams (Mossflower Division) (6) * Agents Allie and Chelsea (His Dark Materials Division) (4) * Agents Annalas and Star (Labyrinth Division) (1) * Agents Kei Azumi and Mika Sachiho (Narnia Division) (1) * Agents Kestra Vethry and Ryannaenthallia (Valdemar Division) (1) * Agents Louise and Roger (Wheel of Time Division) (1) * Agents Kyra and Tormod (Tortall Division) (1) (LINK BROKEN) Small DMS Divisions: Sci-Fi/Steampunk * Agents Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall (20) (LINK BROKEN) Note: All missions are available via Orken 7861 * Agents Emma Julia and Tasmin Haynes (Doctor Who/Torchwood Division) (alternative link) (17) * Agents Karma and Nemia (Doctor Who/Torchwood Division) (5) * Agents Achren and Obsidian (Matrix Division) (2) * Agents Cille and Sally (X-Men Division) (2) * Agents April Halloway, Beethoven Sonata, and Lora Riker (1) Small DMS Divisions: Video Games * Agent Laura Dukes (12) ** Laura Dukes and Danny Richardson (11) ** Laura Dukes and James Pittman (1) * Agents Kirsten and Tyler (8) * Agents Corbett and Lore (7) * Agents Adrian and Rob (Golden Sun Division) (6) * Agents Backslash and Whitney (4) * Agents Arti, Liadan, and Lunac (2) * Agents Kara and Moni (2) * Agents Martin and Mira (Legacy of Kain Division) (1) * Agent Ray Chell (1) * Agent Sen (Final Fantasy Division) (1) Small DMS Divisions: Rare Fandoms & General Fiction * Agents Allison and Tasmin (51) ** Allison (4) Solo missions ** Allison and Steve (5) ** Allison and Trent (1) * Agents Amelia Hayward and Loren Blue (2) (Original LINK BROKEN Only one mission available.) * Agents Infinity and Lócë (2) * Agents Alison and Claire (Troy Division) (1) * Agents Berou and Regina (Phantom of the Opera Division) (1) * Agents Debris and Gammut (Phantom of the Opera Division) (1) * Agents Havoc and Tink (1) * Agents Miriam and Will (Pride and Prejudice Division) (1) (LINK BROKEN) Defunct DMS Divisions * Agents Angel and Tamry (Black Jewels Division) (1) (LINK BROKEN Continuum quarantined) Department of Misplaced Flora and Fauna * Agent Mel and Joe (4) * Agents Branwen Beaton and Sophia Cole (1) Department of Operations Building Maintenance * "Cubes" by JulyFlame Cafeteria * "Cat, Hawk, Kitchen" by Hawkelf * "Radish Oil" and "Apologies and Showers" by Vixenmage General Store * "PPC General Store" by Leto Haven Janitorial Division * "Those Who You Don't Notice" by WyldeHorse Nursery * "Canon Nursery School" by Ekwy * "The Next Generation" by Oracle Department of Personnel * Agent Monty Biggins Training Center (5) * Agent Darius (1) Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology * Makes-Things, Department Secretary Tess, Agent Dann (4) * TooManySecrets (3) (LINK BROKEN) Missions are still available via TooManySecrets A/V Division * Agents Frenchie and Adam (alternative link) (3) Makes-Things Fund for Abused Technology * Agent Tyler (1) Testing and Application Division * James Fairchild and Narcolepsy (2) Department of Technical Errors * Agents Mara and Isaiah (19) * Agents Cyba Zero and Eagrus Khan (8) Department of Temporal Offenses * Agent Tawaki and various partners (38) Department of WhatThe * Agents Mortic Wentway and Elanor Laison (7) * Agents Gabrielle and Doktor Trollenfisch (2) Disturbing Acts of Violence Department * Agent Dour K (2) * Agent Ginmar (1) Postal Department * Agents Durotar and Kur'nak (2) Miscellaneous PPC Writings PPC History * "Origins of the PPC" by Huinesoron * "Lofty Skies" by Huinesoron * [http://ppchistory.webs.com/ReorgTitle.htm The Reorganisation] by Huinesoron and Vemi * [http://ppchistory.webs.com/CrashTitle.htm Crashing Down] by Huinesoron * The Twisted Skein, PPC alternate history stories * "Plotholes and Meatloaf and Angels, Oh My!" the first of numerous accounts of the 2013 Blackout. * "GLaDOS vs Ypurs" by Fish Custard. Details the fate of the Ypurs displaced during the Blackout. The Future and AUs * Ten Years Hence stories: ** "Elanor and Mortic" by Huinesoron ** "Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains" by Trojie and Pads ** "Manx and Shadow" by insanegrrl ** "Rina and Galeya" by Cassie Cameron-Young ** "Henry" by Neshomeh ** "The Aviator and Zeb" by Iximaz * The Arthurverse AU by Huinesoron * "The End of the Beginning" series by Huinesoron * The Transfictional Canonical Defence Authority AU by various Boarders * The Trouserverse AU: ** "The Sundering" series by Huinesoron ** "The Sundering: The Wrong Trousers" by The Irish Samurai ** "The Sundering: Triple Prime: Entanglement" by SeaTurtle * "Catastrophe Theory" series by Phobos (3) * The Plot Protection Agency AU: ** "Wake-Up Call" by PoorCynic * "Five Stages" by PoorCynic * "The Journal" by PoorCynic Mary Sues * "Suedom" by Andy and Saphie * "Mary Sue, Sue Mary and the Broken Plot Continuum" by Agent Nath (alternative links) * "The Lands of Midlearth" by DDR Freak * "Ashes to Glory" by Yukai na Itazura * "The PPC! The PPC! My Kingdom For the PPC!" by French Pony Playscripts * "PPC: The Playscript" by Huinesoron * "PPC: The Playscript - Episode II" by Huinesoron * "PPC: The Playscript - Episode III" by Huinesoron PPC Radio Play * "Part I" performed by Huinesoron, Julyflame, and Sara (LINK BROKEN) * "Part II" performed by Huinesoron, Julyflame, and Sara (LINK BROKEN) Song & Poetry * "PPC: The Musical" by Ekwy * "PPC Songs and Carols" by the Boarders * "PPC Holiday Songbook" by the Boarders; maintained by Neshomeh * "Official PPC Songbook" by Ella Darcy * "PPC Poems" by Blayze * "If Gilbert and Sullivan were PPC" by Tawaki * "Lofty Skies" by Nyx Nightingale Character Journals * Agent Alec Troven * Agent Quen * Agent Tiranel * Agent Melanin Butterfly Web Comics * "Cacoethes Caedendi," the Unofficial PPC Manga * "Generic Surface," a PPC Comic Miscellaneous * [http://huinesoron.webs.com/PPC/MM/index.htm The Multiverse Monitor] * [http://lilywinterwood.tumblr.com/tagged/ppc%3A-nmm The New Multiverse Monitor: The PPC's Daily Actually Monthly News Magazine] * The PPC Computer Game by Huinesoron * Misadventures of Jaycacia by Huinesoron * HQ Temple of All Faiths maintained by Huinesoron * "31 Ways to Kill a Mary Sue" * PPC Snowfight 2005 * Advent Calendar 2008 * Fanfic Land, Parody PPC Badfic * Fill the Plotholes! * Mini Balrog Cookbook (LINK BROKEN) Category:Lists Category:Websites